Electric vehicles (EVs) and plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHVs) are equipped with rechargeable batteries, which are electricity storage devices that store electric power for drive motors. As shown in FIG. 9, a rechargeable battery 80 includes an electrode assembly 83 and a case 84, which accommodates the electrode assembly 83. The electrode assembly 83 includes positive electrodes 81 and negative electrodes 82, which are layered alternately. The positive electrodes 81 are insulated from the negative electrodes 82. Each of the positive and negative electrodes 81 and 82 includes metal foil and an active material applied to the opposite sides of the metal foil. A positive electrode tab 81a is located at one edge of each positive electrode 81. A negative electrode tab 82a is located at one edge of each negative electrode 82. The rechargeable battery 80 also includes a positive conductor 85, which is connected to the positive electrode tabs 81a, and a negative conductor 86, which is connected to the negative electrode tabs 82a. The case 84 includes a lid 84a, which includes an inlet 84b through which an electrolyte solution is introduced into the case 84. For example, Patent Document 1 describes such a structure.